ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva vs Penguin
With Terra kidnapped by the Penguin, Ratchet and the gang are working on a plan to save him. Kiva: So, what's the plan? Ratchet: Okay, Penguin is hiding in an abandoned fish factory, just near the fort from there. This is your chance to rescue Terra and defeat Penguin for what he did to you. Kiva: Alright, Ratchet. Ratchet: To make things a bit easier for you, I'm assigning Trunks and Goten to assist you. They'll help you fight Penguin's bodyguards, but the rest is up to you. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. Ratchet: Are you sure you want to do this? Fighting Penguin won't be easy. Kiva: Trust me, Ratchet. I'll save Terra in no time. Ratchet: *giggles* That's the hero I know. Kiva: Yep. - A few hours before the carnaval, Kiva, Trunks and Goten arrived at the abandoned fish factory, where Terra is being held. Trunks: Okay, Terra has to be here somewhere.. Goten: Oh... Should we grab some fish while we're here? Kiva: Goten, focus! Goten: Sorry.. - As they make their to the top, Penguin's bodyguards showed up and blocked the path. Goten: Oh no.. This is getting really bad.. Kiva: Well, these guys are kinda tough.. Trunks: Kiva, head for the top! Goten and I will hold them off. Goten: Which hopefully we won't get shredded to pieces, right? Trunks: Sure, Goten. Hey, let's make this a crazy race to see who takes the most hits. Goten: Okay! Ready, go!! - Goten and Trunks fight against the bodyguards while Kiva makes her way to the top floor. But as she arrived, the clock strikes the hour and Terra is struggling to get his other hand loose. Terra: Kiva, is that you? Time is running out fast! Penguin: *laughs* Yeah, what kind of hero are you anyway? - Kiva remembered some of her friends' advice about being a hero. Full of rage, Kiva summoned her Keyblade into battle. Kiva: The kind of hero that's special and is going to save my boyfriend, Penguin!! - Kiva burst forward and, just a few seconds before the cut, saved Terra just in time. On landing, Kiva lands on top of Terra. Realizing that same moment, both Kiva and Terra started laughing. Kiva: Well, talk about deja vu. Terra: You can say that again.. - Frustrated, Penguin use the flames from his umbrella to roast the two wielders, but Terra grab Kiva into a safe distance. Penguin keeps flaming them and tries to escape, while Goten and Trunks finally caught up. Goten: Penguin's getting away! Kiva: Leave this to me. - Kiva throws her Keyblade at Penguin's umbrella, causing him and an adjustment go down to the ground floor. Ratchet: Take this chicken into its cage. - Penguin is then arrested and the second group standing by for transportation, while Kiva and the others watch them from above. Terra: At least you have your hero instinct again. Would've imagined if you have an opposite by accident. Kiva: Yeah, I'll try not to judge. Trunks: At least, Rio is back to normal. Right? Terra: Almost, we still need to find Nigel. The question is where? Kiva: The carnaval! Terra: Of course.. With the other missing birds, it all make sense! Kiva, I could kiss you! Kiva: I know. Goten: Should we find Nigel first? Terra: Right. Captain, you have the Penguin into custody? Ratchet: And find something of interest. Angela will decode it from the starship. In the meantime, we need to find Jewel before it's too late. Terra: But how? Getting there could be impossible.. Kiva: Don't worry, I got an idea. Terra: Great. Lead the way, sweet pea. - Trunks puts a tracker on his boot and the group ran for the carnaval to regroup. Category:Scenes